1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various contents are published on a network. There is a server on which is published content-related information including a title of each content and a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of the content. As an example of the content-related information, there is feeding information (Feed), for example. A format of the feeding information includes RSS and Atom, for example. In the conventional technique, there is a software for accessing to a URL of the server and obtaining the feeding information from the server to generate and display a title of each content.